


Sleepover Shenanigans

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Crying After Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, filler scene for 3x06, needy bottom Mickey aka actual canon Mickey, sleepover sex what whaaaaat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian saw this thing online about dudes being able to come without having their dicks touched and he's just dying to try it out on Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for muh gurl d-ficient on tumblr - who was scandalized by the lack of mickey worship fics and coming untouched gallavich fics.
> 
> ps forgive the dumb title it's pretty dumb

                Kissing was new to Ian and Mickey and though Mickey tried to act like he didn’t like it that much, he secretly loved it. He loved it enough that when Ian pulled back and started saying some shit about something and running his mouth and not kissing Mickey with it, he pulled Ian back in and kissed him as he kept talking. Ian laughed and held Mickey back, looking down at the space between them and smirking.

 

                “Getting into it, Mick?” he teased, and Mickey smacked him upside the head and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

                Ian held him at an arm’s length and they wrestled with it for a bit before Ian managed to pin Mickey against the arm of the couch and plastered himself against Mickey’s back.

 

                “What the fuck’re you doing, Firecrotch?” Mickey growled, pressing back into Ian. “Quit fuckin’ around and get on me.”

 

                “Alright, alright,” Ian laughed, letting Mickey up and sitting back on his knees on the couch. “Pants off. Lube and condoms are in your room, yeah?”

 

                “Yeah,” Mickey replied, already unbuckling his belt as Ian went to Mickey’s room to get condoms and lube and a couple other things he planned on using.

 

                Ian crept back to where Mickey waited on the couch in nothing but his underwear. He silently thanked his own height as it enabled him to step over the back of the couch and surprise Mickey, pushing him over onto his front again and holding his wrists together at the small of his back. Mickey struggled and cursed but Ian managed to get a zip tie around his wrists and pull it tight.

 

                Ian sat back and watched Mickey struggle, particularly interested in how he jerked his wrists. For a moment he was afraid that Mickey would know how to break the restraints; after all, if anyone knew how to break out of wrist restraints it would be Mickey. He didn’t though, just swore at Ian and struggled and asked ‘what the fuck, Gallagher?’ over and over again.

 

                Without much difficulty Ian rolled Mickey onto his back. He caught Mickey’s leg by the ankle when the older boy tried to kick him and pulled Mickey’s legs apart. He settled between them and thwarted a couple attempts Mickey made at strangling him with his legs until Mickey eventually settled down.

 

                “The fuck’s this for, Gallagher?” Mickey nearly whined. Ian wondered why he’d never done this before when he watched how Mickey squirmed and arched.

 

                “Don’t worry, I promise you’ll like it,” Ian said, tugging Mickey’s boxers off and reaching for the lube to slick up his fingers.

 

                “It’s not like you need to tie me up to fuck me,” Mickey grumbled. “I don’t see the appeal. This get you going?”

 

                “Oh yeah,” Ian breathed, sliding a finger into him. He stooped down and worked a big mark into Mickey’s thigh, causing him to grunt and curse and if he had free hands he probably would have pushed Ian away or hit him or something. They’d never said leaving marks was against the rules but it was kind of always implied since no one could know they were fucking. Still, Mickey enjoyed it too much to complain, and having marks that would be covered by his boxers anyways wouldn’t hurt anyone. Having his hands tied gave him an excuse not to care so much.

 

                He was stretching Mickey open on two fingers and Mickey was ordering Ian to give him more when he stopped. Mickey kicked Ian as best he could.

 

                “What the _fuck_?” Mickey nearly shouted. “Come on, Gallagher, the fuck are you waitin’ for?”

 

                “I read about this thing on the internet,” said Ian, but it was more like he’d seen it happen in porn and had to look it up. “Where guys can come just from prostate stimulation, without ever having their dicks touched.”

 

                “Good for them,” Mickey grumbled.

 

                “Apparently it’s really intense and it’s like the best orgasm ever.”

 

                “That’s bullshit. A dude’s last orgasm is his best orgasm.”

 

                “I wanna try it on you,” Ian coaxed, probing inside Mickey until he cursed and bucked his hips. He massaged his fingertips in slow circles over Mickey’s prostate and listened to Mickey pant with want. He spat out curses now and then and Ian chuckled. “I think I can make you do it. Will you let me?”

 

                “You’re not giving me much of a fuckin’ choice,” Mickey said, breath catching as Ian moved to pull his fingers out. “Okay, fuck, alright. Do you worst, Gallagher.”

 

                Ian grinned and resumed, slipping his fingers back into Mickey and stroking at the little pleasure button inside him. Mickey bit his lip to keep in the embarrassing sounds he was making but Ian just tried harder, striving to drag more of them out of him.

 

                Mickey was relieved when Ian pulled back because he was impatient and so turned on it hurt and maybe Ian would fuck him now. If he could he would have jumped out of surprise when Ian stooped down and lapped at his hole, pushing his thighs up and open.

 

                “Jesus Christ, Ian,” Mickey sighed, brow furrowed. He was torn between asking him for more and telling him to cut it the fuck out since it was so gay.

 

                “This the first time someone’s done this to you, Mick?” Ian asked, though he already knew the answer. Mickey didn’t have much gay sex aside from with Ian so if he hadn’t tried something with Ian then he’d probably never done it.

 

                “Yeah. It’s so fuckin’ gay,” the older teen replied, but he let out a very gay sound when Ian went back to it, using his fingers again as well as his tongue. His tongue kept his fingers wet and slippery and stroked at his rim.

 

                Ian was absolutely torturing Mickey; he’d been on the very brink of coming a dozen times only for Ian to pull back completely or slow down enough for it to ebb back. Ian only saw Mickey all the way through it when he was babbling and desperate, cursing and moaning and squirming.

 

                Mickey had moaned ‘fuck – fuck, _Ian_ ,’ and Ian had given it to him, holding him down with an arm across his pelvis. He mercilessly rubbed at Mickey’s prostate, pushing and pushing Mickey until he came all over his own stomach. Mickey practically begged for him to stop when he kept milking his prostate since he was nearly crying. Ian sat back on his knees on the floor and admired Mickey, his sex-flushed skin and twitching muscles and the pool of semen on his stomach.

 

                He pulled his fingers free of Mickey’s body, amused that Mickey just twitched, so tired he barely even made a sound. When he finally got enough energy back to talk, he slumped on the couch and sighed.

 

                “So that was fuckin’ intense,” he remarked.

 

                “Told you,” Ian said, smugger than he’d been since Mickey had come back from juvie the last time. It would’ve made Mickey mad if he wasn’t so fucked out.

 

                “Right, yeah, you were right. Untie me and I’ll blow you or somethin’,” Mickey said. When Ian didn’t make a move aside from leaning over and grabbing the condom from the coffee table, Mickey asked, “The fuck you doing, Gallagher?”

 

                Ian didn’t answer, just tore open the condom and rolled it down onto his cock. He gripped Mickey by his thighs and hauled him to the edge of the couch. He reached one hand down and gripped his erection, guiding it to Mickey’s loose wet hole. He pressed into Mickey without warning, who squirmed and protested.

 

                “Quit struggling,” Ian said. “You were cynical about the other thing and that felt good, right?”

 

                “Well yeah, but I’m fuckin’ beat,” Mickey mumbled. “I’m like a minute from passing out.”

 

                “And I’m like a minute from coming if you just let me do this,” Ian said, leaning over Mickey and flexing his hips into him. Mickey laid there for a minute shifting and maybe complaining for a bit.

 

                “Fuck! Alright!” he yelped after Ian began insistently grinding at his poor overwhelmed prostate. “Just fuck me, Gallagher!”

 

                Ian grinned smugly and pushed Mickey’s legs up so he was spread open wider. He fucked Mickey roughly, like he knew the older boy liked it, and clutched hard at his hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises the next day. Despite the almost-whimpers Mickey was letting out his cock had made an impressive recovery and filled steadily against his tummy.

 

                When he felt himself getting closer Ian reached down and swiped his fingers through the pool of come on Mickey’s stomach, then closed them around Mickey’s dick. He stroked him off quickly and when Mickey came he nearly sobbed out Ian’s name.

 

                Ian stooped down to kiss him as he came too, deep inside Mickey. He covered Mickey’s body with his and broke their kiss after he’d completely emptied himself. He pulled back to grin smugly down at Mickey and maybe tease him a little, but he paused when he saw Mickey’s face. His eyes were glassy and his eyelashes wet and he had a single tear trail down one cheek. Ian cupped Mickey’s jaw and stroked his thumb through the wet path and Mickey didn’t even have the energy to pull away from the touch. He just bit lip and blinked rapidly, taking deep breaths through his nose to try and steady himself and stop crying.

 

                “Hey, I’ve got you,” Ian murmured, pushing back Mickey’s hair and stroked through it as soothingly as possible. “Too much?”

 

                Mickey sniffed and nodded his head. “Surprised me. It’s a really fuckin’ big feeling.”

 

                “It felt good though?” Ian asked. Guilt was already seeping into him at the thought of pushing Mickey too far and making him cry.

 

                Mickey shrugged one shoulder and averted his eyes and Ian knew his body language well enough to take that as confirmation. “We can just not do it again, if you want,” he offered.

 

                “We can,” Mickey didn’t rush to argue, but that was the response Ian was hoping for. It was all the positive reinforcement he needed. “Ain’t an everyday thing, though. I’m exhausted.”

 

                “Got it,” Ian said. He smirked down at Mickey. “Does that mean we’re done with sleepover sex?”

 

                “Not a fuckin’ sleepover,” Mickey snapped. Ian grinned at that. Mickey was coming back to himself and Ian’s worry evaporated. “Untie me and let me shower and we can do the ‘making out and watching a movie’ thing you’re always fuckin’ on about.”

 

                Ian lit up. “Really?”

 

                “Yeah, sure,” Ian pulled out almost-too-quick and strode naked to the kitchen to find scissors to cut the zip tie. Ian was beaming when he came back and cut Mickey’s wrists free. Mickey rubbed the feeling back into them. “Look a little happier,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes as Ian offered him a hand to help him up. He didn’t want to take the help at first, but Ian hadn’t taken it easy on him and he was feeling pretty sore what with having been shot in the ass only a couple days ago. He let Ian help him up and then pushed off the touch, hobbling to the bathroom.

 

                “You’re not showering with me,” Mickey said when Ian followed him like an eager puppy. “It’s already too gay in here, I need a fuckin’ break.”

 

                He closed the bathroom door behind him but Ian followed him anyway.


End file.
